freakcentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Brandenburg, Virginia
Brandenburg, Virginia: Statistics and City Information Population Statistics: -Mortal population: 820,000 (approximately) Supernatural Statistics: -Changeling: varies, depending on the number of childlings in Hearth Home -Hunter: 1- Richard Lancaster -Mage: 2- Brad Gallegher, Kyle Crawford -Vampire: varies: the Rough Riders -Werewolf/Changing Breeds: 1- Kearna Tierney -Wraith: undetermined -Demon: 2- Richard Travers, Joshua Ogniali Weather: -late September to early March: temperatures in the low 30's, occasionally dropping to the 20's or high teens; during high humidity and low temperature occurrences, fog from the city's waterfront district blankets the area, decreasing visibility drastically. -mid March to early August: temperatures in the high 60's to high 90's beginning in late June; high humidity and light rainfall begin in April. Rainfall increases drastically in July, usually gaining up to 12" in one week. Fog is occasional and light, usually occurring in the early or late hours of the day. -mid August to mid September: temperatures in the low 50's to high 30's, with crisp air and brisk fall breezes. Low humidity and biting winds with a wind chill of -15+ make it a cold season, harsher than the colder, yet gentler winter. Fog begins in the early morning hours and fades by about 9 am. Topography: -Built on the edge of the Virginia coast, Brandenburg houses not only a thriving waterfront district, but the city proper is also surrounded by a national forest preserve which is home to a number of endangered or threatened woodland species. No true mountainous region exists in Brandenburg, but the gentle hills of the Appalachians are not far for those who desire a bit of mountain climbing. City Layout: -Divided into separate districts, Brandenburg houses a large branch of the University of Virginia whose student and faculty population comprise a large percentage of the city's work force and consumers. Businesses are, as such, aimed at those between the ages of 18-38, with a variety of establishments focusing on older or younger people. Each district of Brandenburg has it's own unique population, appearance, purpose and mood. ~The National Forest: -A lush forest, protected under conservation laws, filled with numerous woodland species. Within the forest itself, there are numerous glades, streams and peaceful spots where hikers and forestry students from the nearby university can sit and study the forest in silence. Housed within the forest is the single cairn of the former Lupine pack that ran in the Brandenburg forest, which also serves as a natural (glade) freehold for the local fae. The landscape itself still bears the marks of several battles that have gone on within its boundaries, and the scars stand out starkly against the peaceful backdrop. ~The University of Virginia: Brandenburg, VA Branch -Assorted buildings and student cars mark the two areas, separated by the crossing Interstate, on which the UVA's branch buildings were built. Practically a separate university in and of itself, the Branch, as it's commonly known, houses well over 12,000 students and a faculty of 1,000. Primarily a forestry and agricultural research facility, the Branch also houses an excellent English department and a growing student interest in the medical sciences. Part of the Branch is it's local training hospital, commonly acknowledged in the city to be the best place for quick, efficient and competent medical care. ~The Waterfront District -Warehouses line the docks, providing dark alleys and numerous places for creatures or unsavory characters to lurk in the shadows. Each warehouse is numbered and empty warehouses are available for rental. Most warehouses are filled with the import and export goods which are the backbone of Brandenburg's economy. A small bookstore, owned by Felicia "Spider" Pennworth here is the heart of the city's information network. The docks themselves are often bustling with activity as ships enter and leave the harbor. A street leads into the district itself, and this area serves as Brandenburg's 'redlight' district, with numerous bars and a few bordellos lining the smaller side streets. A good place for a thirsty, lonely sailor, and often the main hunting grounds for the vampires of the city. ~The Residential District -Well-manicured lawns and neatly clipped trees mark the area of Brandenburg reserved for the more 'affluent' citizens. Houses of two or three stories, all of them ranging from New English Colonial to Southern plantation architecture, line the neatly paved streets. Camaro, Porsche, Bentley and Mercedes are parked carefully in driveways, and the flower beds are always trimmed. This is the home for several of the city's more 'unusual' citizens, such as Kearna Tierney, Joshua Ogniali and even the cozy freehold, Hearth Home sits here. This is the place where you take your children trick-or-treating on Halloween, or where you go to relax under a tree on your coffee break. Most of the residents never notice any unusual activity, but it's common knowledge that at least once a month, your mailbox will be shattered by...something. ~The Downtown District -Every modern city has it's high rises, and this is the area Brandenburg has chosen to put them. All of the big-name stores have found a home here. From Tiffany's to Saks, if it's a store you'd find in New York, it's likely to have a branch here. Most of the lesser shops hide between the glass and steel buildings. Coriline Ferrington's rave club is located here, as is the apartment complex, the Ebony Towers where Jonas Foster makes his home. Bordering the Waterfront and Courthouse Districts, the edges of the Downtown District hold the "slums" of Brandenburg where run down Victorian brownstones make up the basis of the lower income housing. ~The Courthouse (Vampire) District -Here the true ruling of the city occurs, for the police station, courthouse and mayor's penthouse are all gathered in this area. A more serious note is Our Lady of Mercy's Catholic Church, beneath which the Rough Riders now make their home. A labyrinth of underground rooms and tunnels, the catacombs harbor the pack from demonic attack...as well as giving Slate easy access to the confessionals above. Unbeknownst to the pack, they ousted a hobo who had been living in the catacombs without the priests' knowledge. Fostering Dreams Inc. has its' home office in this district, from which Richard Travers- known to the city's freaks as "Betre"- runs the enormous corporation. Category:Freak Central